Glacier
by Thestral's Wish
Summary: Promises are made to be broken. She accepts this, and he will learn this. [companion to Inferno]


_(I don't own, you don't sue. ;))_

_This is intended as a companion to my oneshot Inferno, but it can stand alone. It is the other end of the spectrum – ice to fire, literally and figuratively. Enjoy._

**Glacier**

_By Thestral's Wish_

-

The first time she met the boy Mithos, Celsius could see the promise in him.

Sure, Mithos was short, slender, and a little feminine-looking; but she could see it in the way he moved, the way he stood. This boy, this child, was a strong warrior, growing up far faster than he should have.

Even better, she could practically taste the mana that gathered around him, coating the boy like a thick cloak. He was a sorcerer of no small talent, and a full-fledged Summoner beside: Celsius could feel the fire of Efreet, the earth of Gnome, and the light of Luna already protecting the boy.

This could be fun.

As the boy approached the altar, breath misting in the frigid air, Celsius made herself known in a shimmer of frost. "You who possesses the right of the pact, I am Celsius, the spirit of Ice. What is your purpose here?"

"I am Mithos," he said, a small smile crossing his face. "I have come seeking a pact with thee."

"Then I shall test your worth." She paused a moment, studying the people behind him. "Will you fight alone?"

"Yes," Mithos answered, waving his companions back. "I alone will Summon, thus I alone will fight."

It was an interesting philosophy, to be sure, Celsius thought. All of the other Summoners who had come before had fought with others. Mithos... was different.

She wasn't sure yet if this was good or bad.

"Be ready," she warned, and charged him, sparkling crystals of frost trailing in her wake.

Mithos met her strikes with his blade, forcing her to turn aside her blows time and time again to avoid injury. True, wounds of the flesh were inconsequential in the long run, but they hurt, and Celsius didn't really feel like dealing with them at the moment.

Not only that, but Mithos wasn't using his full strength, she realized as she attempted yet again to land a blow. It was as though he was waiting for something...

And as soon as she realized what, she gave it to him. A sword formed in her left hand, made of glittering ice, as sharp as the finest steel.

Her next strike met his sword solidly, the discordant sound ringing throughout the icy cavern. For a moment, everything seemed to stop, and there were only two swords crossed, two pairs of eyes meeting over ice and metal.

Then the tiniest of smiles tugged at the spirit's mouth, and the boy's eyes narrowed by a miniscule fraction, and time flowed normally once more.

He matched her, stroke for stroke, never allowing a blow to land, but he was fighting defensively, and they both knew it.

She took first blood in their odd little duel. It was nothing more than a light scratch on one of his arms, but it was enough to tint the tip of her blade with scarlet. He touched the spot, frowning slightly before adjusting his grip on the blade and coming at her with renewed energy.

If it was possible, he was faster than before, and it was all Celsius could do to simply ward off his attacks. Before long, Mithos' blade had knocked her own away and come to rest in the hollow of her throat.

Celsius steadied herself, breathing deeply. The fight was over, and she had lost yet again. "I concede," she said, a little grudgingly, and Mithos took away his sword, sliding it with practiced ease into the sheath at his side.

"So be it, then," she went on, fixing him with her gaze. "Make your vow—the promise upon which we shall base our pact. I shall be with you until you break it."

He noted the oddity in her phrasing and acted upon it. "Why do you say 'until I break it?'" he wanted to know. "The others seemed to assume that breaking a vow was unlikely."

Celsius didn't even falter. "Because a vow is nothing more than a promise, and promises are made to be broken," she answered. "Even if you stick faithfully to your vow, upon your death you will have broken it. Nothing is forever. Will you make your vow?"

"That's a horribly pessimistic outlook," Mithos muttered faintly. "Well enough, I guess. I promise you, I will always do the best I can to make all peoples able to live equally in this world, humans, half-elves, and elves alike."

Power echoed between them, and it was done. Celsius nodded sharply, and disappeared, leaving where she had been a deep blue gem glimmering with power.

Mithos took it, and left.

So the years passed. Celsius waited and waited for her Summoner to break his vow, but several human lifetimes passed and still the bond held true, if slightly weakened. And for a little while, she allowed herself to hope that Mithos might keep his promise, forever.

Then Mithos, in his insanity, finally turned his back on everything he had once believed, and the bond melted away.

And Celsius felt it, and allowed herself one moment of disappointment in her former Summoner before accepting what must be. All things must come to an end, and all vows must break someday.

Mithos was no exception.

-

_---TW_


End file.
